Sajyou Manaka
- Trước=110px|frameless - Sau=110px|frameless }} - Fragments of Sky Silver ▾= - Normal=130px|frameless }} - }} |jname=沙条 愛歌 |franchise=Fate |appearances=Chibichuki! Fate/Labyrinth Fate/Prototype / Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver |type=Loài Người (đã từng), Master |affiliation= |JPvoice= |gender= Nữ |CS=ManakaSajyouCS.png |masterrank=Đệ Nhất - Seraphim |magecraft=Không rõ |circuitQ=EX |circuit#=E |circuitComp=Bất thường (chưa từng có tiền lệ) }} là phản diện chính trong Fate/Prototype và là chị gái của Sajyou Ayaka. Cô ta từng là Master của Saber trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh lần thứ nhất của tác phẩm Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, và trong Fate/Prototype, cô là Master của Beast. Thông tin Tiểu sử Manaka là chị gái của Ayaka, và trong quá trình học tập để trở thành một ma thuật sư, Manaka được người bố đặt rất nhiều kỳ vọng vào cô. Cô tham gia vào Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh 8 năm trước khi cốt truyện chính của Fate/Prototype diễn ra và là Master của Saber. Họ phải đánh bại 6 cặp Master – Servant còn lại để có thể giành lấy Đại Chén Thánh. Trong khi cha cô, Sajyou Hiroki, đang nuôi hi vọng giành được Chén Thánh để thông qua nó có thể chạm tay tới Căn Nguyên, điều mà các Pháp Sư đã luôn nỗ lực đạt đến trong suốt 1000 năm qua nhưng chưa ai thành công, thì Manaka lại ấp ủ cho mình một kế hoạch riêng. Manaka cho rằng ước nguyện như thế thật nhàm chán, bởi vì từ khi sinh ra, cô ta đã được kết nối với Căn Nguyên, nên thay vì dùng điều ước để thực hiện điều nhàm chán đó, Manaka quyết định lợi dụng Chén Thánh để tạo ra một Beast. Cô đã hiến tế sinh mạng của hàng trăm, hàng ngàn sinh mệnh của các thiếu nữ đồng trinh vào bên trong Đại Chén Thánh, thậm chí cả sinh mạng của người cha ruột và cô em gái Ayaka. Cô ta chặt xác người cha đẻ thành từng mảnh vụn nhỏ, và trong Ayaka chỉ biết đứng khóc và bỏ trốn vì sợ hãi, Manaka đã nhanh chóng tìm ra và chuẩn bị sử dụng Ayaka để hiến tế cho Đại Chén Thánh. Trong tác phẩm có đề cập đến việc bởi vì Manaka thấy Saber của cô tiếp xúc với Ayaka nên sinh lòng ghen tuông, dẫn đến muốn hiến tế Ayaka. Song, cô bị giết bởi anh ta ngay trước khi ra tay với Ayaka, và thay vì tỏ vẻ không thể chịu đựng được sự phản bội của anh, cô chỉ nở một cười nhẹ nhàng và nói: “Em không hiểu những gì anh nói, Saber, em không hiểu…” rồi thả mình rơi xuống bên trong Chén Thánh. Ngoại hình Manaka là một cô bé khoảng tầm 10 tuổi. Cô ta có mái tóc ngắn màu vàng nhạt và đôi mắt màu lam nhẹ vì là một người con lai Anh – Nhật. Bộ đồ thường nhật của Manaka là một chiếc đầm màu xanh nhạt có hàng nút gài kín cổ, nhưng sau khi được hồi sinh bởi Beast, cô để mở cúc áo, để lộ ra Phẩm Trật Master của mình, Đệ Nhất Master - Seraphim, nằm trên ngực. Proto manaka.png|Manaka trong Fate/Prototype, minh họa bởi Ototsugu Konoe. Proto manaka rear.png|Manaka (nhìn từ phía sau) trong Fate/Prototype, minh họa bởi Ototsugu Konoe. ManakaCC.png|Manaka in Chibichuki!, minh họa bởi Hanabana Tsubomi. manaka Fragments of Blue and Silver.png|Manaka trong Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, minh họa bởi Nakahara. Tính cách Manaka là một cô bé đáng yêu, vui vẻ, mơ mộng, cô hay mơ mộng về một chàng bạch mã hoàng tử dành riêng cho bản thân cô, và do kết nối với Căn Nguyên nên cô biết Arthur là người phù hợp với hình tượng đó. Cô mê mẩn Arthur, đến mức phiền toái. Mặc dù sau khi bị Arthur phản bội trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh lần thứ 1, cô không hề tỏ ra ghét anh; ngược lại, Manaka càng yêu Arthur say đắm hơn, yêu đến mức chỉ muốn đem hết tim gan mình trao cho anh. Không sai khi gọi Manaka là “một ác quỷ vô tội” sau những hành động tàn bạo của cô ta: giết chết và chặt xác người cha thân sinh của mình thành từng mảnh thịt vụn, và nói với Ayaka rằng: “Em sinh ra chỉ để làm vật hiến tế thôi, Ayaka ạ, bởi vì em quá tầm thường.” trong khi vẫn giữ một nụ cười trong sáng như thiên thần trên môi, tuyệt nhiên không có một dấu hiệu của sự khinh bỉ hay bệnh hoạn. Cô muốn đoạt được Chén Thánh để có thể giúp Arthur hoàn thành ước nguyện của anh, bằng cách tạo ra Beast. Đối với Manaka, Căn Nguyên là thứ chẳng đáng để cô để tâm, vì sự kết nối của sẵn có của bản thân. While already obsessed with him in the previous war, she has become even more unstable attracted towards him after being killed by him. She bears no hatred for him, instead referring to him as her prince, and comparing her love for him to having her organs fall out. According to Hiroki's journal, Manaka was described to be doll-like prior to meeting with Saber. Upon meeting him, she started acting as a girl her age. Vai trò Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver Manakasilver1.jpg|Manaka cùng với gia đình Manakasilver2.jpg|Manaka G9OmJcekb8U.jpg| Nigel_Manaka.jpg| Saber_kills_Manaka.jpg|Saber giết Manaka Manaka đóng vai trò cả chính diện lẫn phản diện trong tác phẩm này. Mở đầu Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh Tokyo lần thứ nhất, Manaka thiết lập khế ước với Saber, nhưng sau đó lại lập thêm hai khế ước khác với Assassin và Caster. Trong trận chiến đó, Manaka đã áp đảo hoàn toàn, khi cô đã đánh bại hoặc giết chết các Master khác. Theo một cách nào đó, Manaka chính là người sống sót cuối cùng, trở thành người chiến thắng trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh Tokyo lần thứ nhất. Ngày 1 Triệu hồi Saber On the first day of the Holy Grail War, Manaka and her father spend the day preparing for the Servant Summoning Ritual, with her father explaining about the ritual and the steps required to summon one. Manaka then starts the ritual and as the light fades from the magic circle, Saber appears in it. Seeing Saber, Manaka's eyes light up as she automatically falls in love with him at first sight. As Saber asks if she is his Master, Manaka curtsies before him and introduces herself. Manaka then vows to grant his wish. Ngày 2 Bữa sáng cùng gia đình On the second day of the Holy Grail War, Manaka spends her morning making breakfast for her family. She asks her father, Sajyou Hiroki to get Ayaka to help in the kitchen and he leaves to get her. After Ayaka and her father come into the kitchen/dining room, Manaka gets Ayaka to set the table as she cooks breakfast. Ayaka amazes at the amount of food that she makes and stares at Manaka, as she puts down the plate. Seeing Ayaka's expression, Manaka teasingly asks "What's wrong?" to which Ayaka replies, "Nothing." Continuing her cooking, Manaka starts talking about how the English like codfish while allowing Ayaka to sample the dish. Ayaka eats it and replies that "it's delicious," which makes Manaka happy enough to exclaims that she used a secret charm with the sour cream. Ayaka asks about the secret charm and Manaka replies that the one she used was one that's more amazing than magic, making her father accidentally choke on his coffee at the same time. Hearing that, Ayaka replies that their father told her that there was one thing more amazing than magic and Manaka replies saying that's why she used it. Manaka then gleefully exclaims that it's the "Magic of Love" and whispers into Ayaka's ear, that it's more amazing than any type of mystery that a Magus uses. Bữa sáng cùng Saber A little later, after breakfast is over and her father and Ayaka leave for school and work, Manaka summons Saber and escorts him into a private room where she holds a massive private feast of English cuisine to welcome him with. As they get into the meal, Manaka starts getting embarassed and internally berates herself for making so much food like a love-sick maiden. Though Saber comforts her, Manaka still starts spurting out her concerns until Saber promises on his vow as a knight to try it. As he eats the food, Saber complements on the food, making Manaka happy enough to tell him about how hard she researched to make a proper meal for him. Manaka then starts discussing about how she had discovered something that morning about the similarity between cooking and the Holy Grail War. Saber gets confused, so Manaka explains that like in cooking, it''s better to use one's head and prepare things in advance, especially if it's a goal that requires a lot of preparation for. Saber agrees with Manaka who suggests that one possible strategy to win the Holy Grail War with is to target the Masters' weak points. Manaka then winds up disturbing Saber when she talks about possibly using or killing the Masters' own children.'' Upon this, Saber calmly and reluctantly scolds Manaka by stating his own personal views about not getting innocent people involved especially children who have no power of their own. Manaka rebuts that she is doing this for his own sake and then sadly declares with tears in her eyes that she couldn't bear it if he were to get hurt in battle. Still tearing up, Manaka then unbuttons the front of her dress and reveals her 'Master's Degree' declaring that she doesn't want to use it on Saber, because it is what binds her to him. Avoiding Manaka's body, Saber re-utters what Manaka says about efficiency and about the information from yesterday regarding what he had heard about the other Masters from her father. He particulalry mentions the Reiroukan family and their small daughter, Misaya. Manaka replies that just because they are a Mage family doesn't mean that they are close and admits that she doesn''t really remember her all too well, however she does consider Misaya to be her friend. Hearing this, Saber implores Manaka that he doesn't want to make her kill a friend, however, Manaka just praises him for his kindness and states that he doesn't have to worry about her.'' Manaka then omniously darkens her eyes and states that she will do anything for Saber, even as Saber reprimands her by saying that "Killing people is not a good thing." Manaka then asks why killing is not a good thing, and Saber responds that the experiences that she had that morning with her family are surely the same thing that Misaya experiences. However, as Saber goes to continue, Manaka interrupts and asks why he is saying such things. Manaka continues by declaring her decision to give the Holy Grail to him so that he can grant his wish. Manaka then once again, announces her oath that she will do anything, anything at all, so that he can grant his wish. Ngày 3 Sự chuẩn bị cho chuyến đi tuần đầu tiên On the third day, Manaka has a strategy meeting with her father and has a disagreement with him about sending Saber out into the city alone. Manaka argues that she absolutely won't let Saber go outside. However, her father argues that Saber as a Servant is a weapon and even without that he is a mass of mysteries. Her father then goes into the variety of functions that Servants have which are required to win the Holy Grail War, including fighting and asks how she can win by keeping Saber confined to the house. Manaka argues that she can win and that she'll do something about it herself, which causes her father to scoldingly ask if she really believes that. Hiroki continues to tell Manaka that while she may be able to hold her own against a Magus, a regular Magus would only last half a day while she'd barely last two days against a Servant in the Holy Grail War. Taking this opportunity, Saber calmly tells a thinking Manaka that he agrees with her father and that he came here to fight for her. Hiroki tries to tell Manaka to listen to Saber, but then, she suddenly exclaims that she has a good idea. Cuộc đối đầu đầu tiên với Lancer / Chiêu dụ Assassin That night, Manaka and Saber go out on patrol and encounter Lancer near the Sunshine 60 building. While Saber is battling Lancer, Manaka goes to recruit Assassin who is pondering her next move on one of the nearby rooftops. Manaka mysteriously appears before Assassin and states that she is quite strange, before rebutting herself because she doesn't know very many Servants. Assassin is instantly entranced. Manaka then immediately figures out that Assassin doesn't have a Master and walks up to her. Manaka asks Assassin to show her, her face, and reaches out to touch Assassin's mask. Assassin is surprised that Manaka can touch her poisoned body without getting poisoned herself. Manaka then offers to be her Master and Assassin accepts, already entranced by Manaka. Buổi dã ngoại dưới trăng After the meeting with Assassin, Manaka lets Assassin go with a few instructions and sets herself up on a rooftop to watch the rest of the battle between Saber and Lancer and to set up her picnic for Saber. After Saber's battle ends in a draw, Saber meets up with Manaka and is astounded to see that Manaka has laid out a midnight picnic for him. Seeing Saber, Manaka immediately ushers Saber to sit down on the mat and to have some tea. Manaka remarks that she was at first upset about placing Saber in danger, but if she had known that waiting under these circumstances (moonlight night, a picnic under the stars etc.) could be so fun, she felt like she would tempted into doing this all the time. Manaka then breaks out some sandwiches and rice balls and offers them to Saber who takes a sandwich. Manaka then goes into the history of the sandwich and declares that this is a meal fit enough for the middle of a game. Slightly curious, Manaka asks if the sandwich is good and Saber replies that it is. Saber continues that he likes the sandwich even though it's been around since Rome and upon hearing the words "I like it." Manaka starts blushing and getting embarrassed. Manaka then pouts and gets upset with Saber for making her self-conscious of herself. Smiling a bit at her reaction, Saber reports on his battle with Lancer and about his concerns for his Master's safety. Manaka giggles at this notion and reports that she is fine, after all she can detect a Servant from a mile away and has barriers set up to protect herself with. Saber rebuts that the barriers are powerful, however if someone like Assassin were to attack.....On that note, Manaka rebuts and replies that she has already struck a deal with Assassin, so they are no longer enemies now. Saber asks what she means by that, but Manaka just reassures him that there is no Servants or Masters within 3 kilometres of their location. Manaka then shyly asks for a reward for her "good deed " and Saber rewards her with a kiss.....to the forehead. Blushing madly, a panicking Manaka yells at Saber for being unfair and cheating, as she wanted an actual kiss. After finishing up their picnic, Manaka and Saber goes home for the day. Ngày 5 Bữa tối On the fifth day of the First Holy Grail War, Manaka carries about her day as normal. Later on, Manaka decides to go home and make dinner for her family and Saber. As she goes about twirling and preparing dinner, Ayaka comes home from school. Noticing her presence at the entrance, Manaka waits for Ayaka to come into the kitchen where she welcomes her back. Ayaka asks Manaka about what she is making asks and Manaka makes her guess. Ayaka guesses cake and Manaka claims that she is half-right. Manaka continues dancing through the kitchen until she finally notices that Ayaka is staring at her. Manaka asks "Why are you staring at me?" and Ayaka responds that it is because she is so pretty, like a princess. Manaka asks Ayaka if seems like a British princess to her, to which Ayaka gets confused. Manaka gleefully admits that if Ayaka thought of her as one then it would make her happy. When Ayaka comes back from the washroom, Manaka asks her if would help with the cooking and Ayaka happily agrees to do it. Manaka then gets Ayaka to get various ingredients including eggs and when she sees Ayaka getting nervous about handling the eggs, she teases her a bit about it. Manaka then asks Ayaka if she likes sunny-side up eggs or turnover eggs. Ayaka replies that she likes sunny-side up eggs, but secretly thinks to herself that she likes turnover eggs more, however, she does like the sunny-side up eggs that her father and Manaka makes. As Ayaka snaps back into reality, Manaka announces that she will make turnover eggs, because she read somewhere that British people like them. Manaka then asks Ayaka if she will taste it too and Ayaka remarks that she will. Ayaka nervously asks Manaka if somthing good happened to her and Manaka replies with a "Nothing really," but remarks that an funny animal has gotten quite attached to her. Ayaka then drops the eggs in her hands, but Manaka remarks that its fine because they have plenty. Cuộc gặp gỡ với Assassin dưới ánh trăng Later that night, Manaka carries out a plan with Assassin and Caster. Later on, Manaka teleports and meets up with Assassin at the water fountain in Shinjuku Central Park. As Assassin bows before her, Manaka remarks that she doesn't have to be so frightened of her and asks her to tell her about the big matter that Assassin wants to talk about. Instead, Assassin apologizes for failing Manaka and asks that Manaka beheads her. Manaka though refuses and instead remarks that the position that Caster has unknowingly made for them is a powerful tool for infilitrating into a Master's home and that it would've been difficult for Assassin to enter in through the front. Manaka then gleefully asks Assassin to listen to her story about Saber. Assassin agrees and Manaka talks endlessly about the scones that she made for Saber and how he didn't seem interested in them, even after he told her that they were delicious. Manaka then asks for Assassin opinions and asks: Assassin replies with a "Yes." So, Manaka continues by talking about how change will become an eternal spice in her relationship with Saber. Suddenly after some time, Manaka notices Assassin's condition and asks if she has enough prana. Assassin responds by giving her the red lipstick that she previously used up, the other day. Manaka replies that she seems healthy enough and commends Assassin by patting her on the head for her good feed calling her "Amazing." Assassin becomes overjoyed by this gesture and silently starts gushing about it in her head as it burns her body in joy. After patting her for a bit, Manaka implores Assassin to hang in there a bit longer because she expects much from her from now on. Chiêu dụ Caster After finishing her meeting with Assassin, Manaka goes to recruit Caster to join her team while Caster is taking a walk in the Reiroukan's backyard. As Caster ponders the characters of rulers and of Misaya, he senses Manaka's presence. Manaka then giggles and greets Caster who is thinking about how Manaka could infiltrate his barrier. Manaka then summons her familiars and attacks Caster who retailites with his elementals. Seeing Caster's display of magic, Manaka muses that he is a very interesting magus and offers to be his friend. Overwhelmed with Manaka's potential, Caster agrees. Ngày 6 Cuộc trò chuyện với Master Reiroukan The next night, Caster has a meeting with Lord Reiroukan over the previous days events. In the middle of the meeting, a magical message from Manaka starts playing. Manaka greets Lord Reiroukan and introduces herself to him. Manaka continues that she has something to tell him and informs about what she discussed with Saber about exploiting the other Masters' weakpoints. Manaka asks for Lord Reiroukan's opinion on this and uses Misaya as an example. Manaka continues to explain that if Misaya were to disappear, it would be very hard and painful for him. Instantly, Lord Reiroukan becomes furious by this . Manaka then comes to the terms of their partnership where she will take the Greater Grail (Saint Graph) and in exchange Lord Reiroukan will protect the Lesser Grail (Symbol) for her. Lord Reiroukan gets upset and is shocked that Manaka knows its whereabouts. Lord Reiroukan then asks himself about how much she knows about the Greater Grail and its history. Manaka then says her goodbyes and Lord Reiroukan yells out cursing Manaka's name. Vị trí của Đại Chén Thánh Later on that day, Manaka goes to where the Greater Grail is and starts walking down to it. As she walks down the staircase, Manaka muses that she didn't have to determine its location, she already knew it. She then repeats what she knows about the Greater Grail and wonders how it has been sleeping there. Manaka mutters "The Greater Grail" as a beast's growls and roars can be heard. Manaka starts laughing and muses on how big the Beast has gotten. Manaka then cheerfully declares "Found ya!." During the later half of the war, she starts gathering young girls to throw into the Greater Grail. After hearing that Saber met with Ayaka, she gets jealous and decides to make her a sacrifice too. Fate/Prototype After the defeat of Sancraid Phahn, he reveals to Ayaka that he was not one of the ranked Masters, instead taking the role of the Void extra Master, and poses the question "who is the First?" There can only be seven Masters participating in the war, so if there was to be another, it would have to be a survivor from the previous war. After Saber uses Excalibur Proto on Archer, Manaka begins to dance innocently like a child in the underground Great Grail in front of the currently incarnating Beast and the six Servants from the previous Holy Grail War. She begins to obsess over Saber, repeatedly calling out his name, and saying she wishes to see him soon. She claims that the Beast was born in order to make his wish come true. Fate/Labyrinth thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb Trong khi đang cố gắng mơ một “giấc mơ mới lạ” ở trong khu vực Chén Thánh, ý thức của Manaka bị đẩy đến mặt Mặt Sau Của Thế Giới. Sau khi chứng kiến rất nhiều khung cảnh về các dòng thời gian khác nhau, cô nhận ra mình đang ở trong thân thể của Norma Goodfellow, một trong số những người bị mắc kẹt trong Mê Cung Thứ Bảy của Caubac Alcatraz. Manaka sau đó đã triệu hồi ra Vua Arthur để chiến đấu trong Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh của Chén Thánh Phụ đặt ở đây. Sau khi chiến đấu với rất nhiều kẻ thù và bẫy rập, Manaka và Artoria đã gặp Archer, Caster và Assassin rồi họ cùng nhau đi tìm Chén Thánh Phụ đặt ở trung tâm tầng 4 của Mê Cung. Sau khi đến tầng 3, Manaka và cả nhóm giáp mặt với Golem Rồng. Sau khi cùng 4 Servant tiêu diệt con Golem và đặt chân tới tầng 4, Manaka biến mất ra khỏi cơ thể Norma, vì lúc này Beast đã kéo linh hồn của cô về với thế giới của cô. Manaka sau đó tái xuất để giúp Norma phá hủy Chén Thánh Phụ. Những lần xuất hiện khác thumb Trong ngày Cá Tháng Tư 2015 của TYPE-MOON, cô là một thành viên Imperial Roma Productions (Hãng sản xuất Hoàng Gia Roma ), với biệt danh là . Tài khoản tmitter của cô là @tmtt15_manaka. Khả năng Manaka là một pháp sư tài giỏi vượt bậc, người thừa kế toàn bộ ma thuật của thế giới, thậm chí còn một tài năng cao cấp vượt mặt hoàn toàn các pháp sư xuất thân từ Thời Đại Thần Thánh. Caster từng nói rằng ma thuật của Manaka mạnh hơn anh rất nhiều, và Saber nói cô ấy mạnh hơn hẳn các Servant bình thường. Rider xem Manaka là “một nữ thần có khả năng nuốt chửng cả thế giới” và truy lùng để giết cô nhằm bảo vệ thế giới. Vì sự vượt trội khác thường này, mối quan hệ giữa Manaka và Ayaka khá phức tạp. Số lượng mạch ma thuật của Manaka rất hạn chế do vẫn còn là một đứa trẻ, nhưng chất lượng của chúng được miêu tả là “chưa-từng-có-tiền-lệ”. Vốn Manaka đã được kết nối với Căn Nguyên từ khi sinh ra, cô không bận tâm đến Chén Thánh. Sự tồn tại hiện tại của Manaka, sau khi rơi vào trong Chén Thánh, là một bất thường. Cô vốn đã chết 8 năm trước, nhờ tác động của Chén Thánh, Manaka hiện tại sống như một thực thể nửa zombie. Dù cô là chị của Ayaka, nhưng cô lại mang vẻ bề ngoài lạ một bé gái. Mục đích thực sự của Chén Thánh là hoạt động như một nguồn cung ma thuật để tạo ra servant thứ 8, Servant trường phái Beast. Ngoài 6 Anh Linh, Chén Thánh cần được cung cấp thêm một cơ số linh hồn để thành hình, nên Manaka đã hiến tế rất nhiều cô gái trẻ vào trong Chén bằng cách dụ dỗ họ tự nguyện bước vào trong chén. Hình thái thực sự của Beast chính là “Con Thú 666” trong Kinh Thánh, vì Chén Thánh vốn là bản sao chép từ Chén Thánh gốc của Thiên Chúa. Nó đội trên đầu chiếc Vương Miện của Lòng Tham và Tội Lỗi. Tuy trong Sách Sáng Thế có ghi rằng, “Con Thú 666” là danh từ để chỉ hai con Thú, một là Con thú Lục Địa, con còn lại là Con thú Đại Dương, nhưng trong Fate/Prototype chỉ xuất hiện một Beast, và nó là Con Thú Lục Địa. Nó hoàn toàn nghe lời Manaka và gọi cô bé là “mẹ”. Manaka cũng có khả năng tái triệu hồi 6 Servant từ trận chiến lần trước và đặt họ dưới quyền điều khiển của mình. Cô sở hữu khả năng kết nối với Căn Nguyên để can thiệp vào thực tại tương tự như Ryougi Shiki, nhưng bị hạn chế bởi số lượng của mạch ma thuật trong cô. Mặc dù bằng khả năng này, Manaka hoàn toàn có thể thấu thị và biết được ước nguyện về một nước Anh trường tồn của Arthur, nhưng nếu cô trực tiếp thực hiện điều này, Lực Điều Chỉnh thuộc của Thế Giới sẽ dễ dàng đảo ngược điều này. Vì thế cô quyết định sử dụng Beast để làm tăng ma lực cho bản thân, thông qua đó tăng số lượng mạch ma thuật để chống lại sự can thiệp này. Trong bộ kỹ năng Hanafuda của cô, Manaka sở hữu 3 kỹ năng Bảo Khí. Đó là | }}, 's Blaze - Thánh Đô Viêm Thượng| | }} và 's Fall - Thánh Đô Hãm Lạc| | }}. Chưa biết được cô có dùng những kỹ năng này trong thực tại hay không. Chú thích: cụm từ “Gomorrah and Sodom” là về một tích nằm trong Sách Sáng Thế của Kinh Thánh Hebrew. Đây là tên 2 trong số 5 Thành Phố Thánh nằm bên bờ sông Jordan, được gọi là “Thành phố của sự tà ác” trong bản Kinh Thánh của Vua James. (3 thành phố còn lại là Admah, Zeboim và Bela). Sodom và Gomorrah là hai thành phố xấu xa nhất, bị Chúa trời giáng sự trừng phạt xuống và bị xóa sổ hoàn toàn. Xây dựng nhân vật Thiết kế và tạo hình Takeuchi Takashi là người đã thiết kế nhân vật cho Manaka và Ototsugu Konoe chịu trách nhiệm thiết kế trang phục cho cô. Takeuchi khen bộ trang phục của Manaka “siêu đáng yêu luôn!” Nhiều độc giả khi đọc về Manaka Sajyou thường miêu tả cô là “một bé gái quyền năng tựa Chúa Trời”, nhưng định nghĩa thực sự về Manaka là “Chúa Trời trong hình hài một bé gái”. Chú thích it:Sajou Manaka en:Manaka Sajyou Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Prototype Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Prototype: Fragments Thể_loại:Nhân vật Fate/Labyrinth Thể_loại:Master Thể_loại:Loài người Thể_loại:Cái Ác của Nhân Loại